1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for promoting healthy flow of energy throughout an organism. The method and device employ a metallic cross, one or more units of conductive elements arranged on a dielectric material, and/or one or more mineral crystals, all mounted onto a structure which is covered by a tinted covering, the combination being flanked adjacent to or placed against the organism. Portions of the device are associated with reflex points along one or multiple energy pathways called meridians, each relating to specific organs, glands or systems of the organism.
2. Description of the Background Art
Various forms of natural medicine exist today. Two forms of natural medicine which have received much attention from the conventional modern scientific medical community as well as the natural medicine communities are kinesiology and reflexology. Both of these forms of natural medicine focus on energy flow throughout an organism. This energy flow is often referred to as "subtle energy" which is drawn to systems of energy within and around the body.
Subtle energy is similar or analogous to Qi (pronounced chi) of Chinese acupuncture and other natural healing techniques which focus on a universal life-force that is vital to the health of the mind and body of an organism. Many texts have been published on, or discuss, the subjects of reflexology and kinesiology. Such texts include at least the following: Maggie La Tourelle and Anthea Courtenay, Thorsons Introductory Guide to Kinesiology, Harper Collins Publisher (1992); Mildred Carter and Tammy Weber, Healing Yourself with Foot Reflexology, Prentice-Hall Inc. (1997); Mildred Carter and Tammy Weber, Body Reflexology, Parker Publishing Co. (Rev. 1994); Kevin and Barbara Kunz, Hand and Foot Reflexology A Self-Help Guide, Prentice-Hall Inc. (1987); and Richard Gherber, Vibrational Medicine--New Choices for Healing Ourselves, Bear & Company (1996).
The La Tourelle publication states that the terms "energy medicine" and "vibrational medicine" are being increasingly applied by doctors as well as natural therapists to a whole group of natural healing systems, which include acupuncture and kinesiology. The La Tourelle publication further states that subtle energy has always been seen and felt by healers and acupuncturists who are trained to read the flow of Qi through twelve specific pulses on the limb of a human body (a wrist). The pulse locations are connected with a series of energy pathways called meridians, each meridian relating to a specific organ, gland, or system of the organism. See La Tourelle publication, pages 14-15.
The La Tourelle publication explains that in kinesiology a further connection has been made between meridians and specific muscles, with which the muscles are "energetically" connected. Kinesiology uses manual muscle testing to assess the organism's energy and then applies a range of techniques to promote the healthy flow of energy throughout the organism. The La Tourelle publication explains that the ancient philosophy of Chinese medicine states that health comes from being in balance and in harmony with all things, where balance is a perfect state in which no aspect is either deficient or in excess. See La Tourelle publication, page 15.
The La Tourelle publication explains that energy circuits exist in organisms such as the human body and that energy fields extend to within two inches/five centimeters around the body. The La Tourelle publication further explains the electromagnetic problems within an organism such as a human body are caused by electrical disturbances in these energy circuits which create poor or faulty communication with the body, often giving rise to feelings or disorientation and confusion, poor coordination, dyslexia, etc. The La Tourelle publication further provides that electromagnetic factors include at least the following: ionization which involves the balance of positive and negative ions that can be breathed in by an organism which create positive and negative currents within the organism; acupuncture meridians (energy pathways) which involve fourteen meridians for over- and under-energy, each relating to a specific part or parts of the body; and right/left brain hemisphere integration.
The Carter publication drawn to foot reflexology explains that reflexology is a scientific technique of applying pressure to reflex areas or zones that have a definite affect on the normal functioning of all parts of an organism such as the human body. The same publication provides that when properly performed, a reflex massage sends stimuli to various organs, glands, and nerves in the body. The Carter publication states that tenderness at particular points, which are most commonly found in the limbs of an organism such as in the feet and the hands of the human body, may indicate congestion of energy within the organism or body. The Carter publication states that the purpose of reflexology is to promote balance and normalization, to reduce tension, to revitalize, reactivate, regenerate, heal, and bring the whole system of an organism into harmony in a state of good health, naturally.
The Gherber publication explains the presence of multidimensional energy fields in a living organism. These fields include subtle energy fields and electromagnetic energy fields. This publication further explains the need to balance these fields to promote good health.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,095 to Libin explains how various organs, nerves, and glands in a living organism such as the human body are connected with certain "reflex areas" on the bottoms of feet, hands, and other areas of the human body. FIG. 3 of the present specification, which is derived from the Libin patent, provides a typical chart showing some of the pressure points in an organism such as the human body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,876 to Waldman provides teachings of hand reflexology which is the process of directly stimulating the reflex points in the limb of an organism such as the hand of a human body, the reflex points directly correspond to an organism's internal organs and functions. The Waldman patent explains how an organism such as the human body is divided into ten areas of jurisdiction (meridians), where each area contains its corresponding organs with a reflex counterpart in the hand. An organism such as a human body is shown in FIG. 5 of the present specification, the figure being derived from the Waldman patent. FIG. 5 illustrates the contiguous reflex area lines called meridians contained within a human body. FIGS. 6A and 6B of the present specification, which are also derived from the Waldman patent, provide morphological area maps which identify naturally occurring organ reflex receptor area points or areas in a hand of a human body. FIGS. 6A and 6B further provide approximate locations of the reflex area lines or meridians labeled 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 which correspond to the reflex area lines or meridians shown in FIG. 5 of the present specification.
In addition to the electromagnetic and bioelectric therapies described with respect to kinesiology and reflexology, the inventor has investigated other areas of alternative medicine encompassing the "subtle energy" system that relates to the mental, emotional, and spiritual self, such an energy system being supported by theories in modern subatomic physics. The energy-oriented therapies, which are founded on the free flow of energy as promoting good health, investigated by the inventor include color/light therapy, which affects physical well-being as well as mood, and electrocrystal therapy, which rectify imbalances in energy flow and thereby reducing energy congestion and disharmony. Further, the inventor investigated and conducted experiments using precepts of healing methods, the wisdom and knowledge of ancient civilizations, particularly Egyptian and Greek, as well as adaptive and innovative extrapolations thereof, such healing methods and wisdom having been often unappreciated, neglected and/or forgotten by modern mankind which concluded that better more modern healing results could be achieved through the application of different or more up-to-date scientific knowledge and technology.
The invention arose from the inventor's appreciation that, while ancient civilizations and societies were constrained by environmental factors including the contemporarily existing state of scientific understanding and development, each civilization attempted evaluation and analysis to explain and understand nature with its repetitive events, physical occurrences and maladies or events affecting the civilization and its people. In this attempt to find order and predictability, not only were theories developed to understand the regularity of the environment but human behavior in ancient civilizations was adapted to be in harmony with such theories. The inventor has determined that the healing approaches of the ancient civilizations were often based on achieving harmony between the ailing person and the nature surrounding them. Thus, the inventor appreciates that one cannot slavishly adhere to any contemporary tenet which which assumes that science and science-based disciplines are the only valid instruments for arriving at objective truth.
An example of a discipline which the modern day established scientific community has often looked upon with suspicion as an unscientific tool of mystics and astrologers is numerology. However, in ancient Egyptian and Greek civilizations, numerology was an analytical technique for the purpose of gaining a deeper knowledge of the patterns of life. One of numerology's basic beliefs or tenets is that the world is alive with vibrating energy, and everything within the world also vibrates with that energy. To the Pythagoreans, the number five (5) was the first universal number, the number of universal love, it being comprised of the first male number three (3) and the first female number two (2). The number 5 represented the incorporation of the principles of polarity and reconciliation. From the roots of 2, 3 and 5, all harmonic proportions and relationships were derived. Regardless of the scientific disdain for numerology, it has its place as an analytic technique for harmonization of organisms with their environment.
The foundations of bioelectric therapy, electromagnetic therapy, electrocrystal therapy and color/light therapy are posited upon all living organisms being formed from atoms or particles, each of which carries energy, and which together form substances through association with one another by the action of an electrical force thereon. In support of the "vibration" tenet of numerology, modern physics has provided insight into the inherent vibration of the living building blocks of nature--the oscillating or vibrating nature of nuclei, atoms and cells. These building blocks as well as the large structures of which they are parts have a natural resonance--an easy and natural way of being. On the other hand, all structures, in addition to having a harmonious natural resonant frequency, can vibrate at dissonant frequencies. It is this nature of movement of energy which gives rise to harmonious or disharmonious, to the positive and negative aspects of health and environment.
With respect to electrocrystal therapy, a crystal is a form of solid matter in which virtually all the atoms and molecules are ordered and structured--a naturally harmonious form. Such crystals can act as crystal frequency generators when an electric potential is applied to them. Thus, when a crystal is placed adjacent to other forms of matter, particularly living matter, and an electric potential is applied to it, the crystal can create harmonious resonance in sub-atomic vibration of neighboring living matter.
With respect of color/light therapy, it is recognized that light energy received by an organism affects the energy as well as chemical balance of the organism. Thus, through use of color, an organism's cells may be brought into energy balance thereby stimulating improved health. In his research, the inventor has determined that the color yellow promotes energy balance. Further, the inventor has determined that use of such color/light therapy in conjunction with electromagnetic, bioelectric and electrocrystal therapy produces an enhancement in the promotion of energy flow in an organism.
Accordingly, the inventor has developed a method and device which promotes energy flow in specific organs, glands, or systems within an organism through the synergistic combination of the numerology, electromagnetic therapy, bioelectric therapy and electrocrystal therapy and color/light therapy.